The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device and to a semiconductor device. The present disclosure relates in particular to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, wherein elements are connected with each other by using a soft solder material, and to a semiconductor device comprising soft solder material layers.
Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing the costs of manufacture. One important factor in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is connection technology, i.e. the connecting of different elements with each other to build-up the semiconductor device. Electronic circuits or devices are very often fabricated on semiconductor wafers, which are then singulated to produce semiconductor chips. Subsequently, the semiconductor chips may be mounted on electrically conductive carriers, such as leadframes. Furthermore, contact elements like contact clips or wire bonds may be connected to the semiconductor chips or to parts of the leadframe. These contact elements may themselves form external contact elements or may be connected to external contact elements. In a later step an encapsulant may be applied to form a molded semiconductor device package, wherein the external contact elements extend through outer surfaces of the encapsulant body. Connection techniques providing connections of high reliability at low expenses are desirable.